


12 Days of Yuletide Day 12: The Quilt

by StarlingintheskyV2



Series: 12 Days of Yule [12]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingintheskyV2/pseuds/StarlingintheskyV2
Summary: It's the final day of Yule and the hobbits all gather together and give each other gifts.
Relationships: Diamond Took/Pippin Took, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: 12 Days of Yule [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054814
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	12 Days of Yuletide Day 12: The Quilt

Frodo woke the next morning, his head resting against Sam's chest.

He was quite certain that Sam knew he was awake, but he lay there, listening to Sam's heartbeat; as comforting and steady as Sam himself.

Sam toyed with a white curl on Frodo's brow. He didn't want to move either. Frodo was so beautiful and warm against him.

Frodo nuzzled into the crook of Sam's neck and hummed contentedly.

"Stop that!" Sam said, squirming under him, "that tickles!"

"Mmm, I know," Frodo said, kissing Sam's neck.

Sam giggled, "I take it you're feeling better."

"Yes," Frodo murmured, "if I were stronger and the others weren't here, I'd have you."

"Don't let that stop you," Sam chuckled, "I'm almost certain I heard Pippin and Diamond going at it when I went to use the privy last night."

"Oh dear," said Frodo, "I do hope he used a sheath. I'm not ready to be an uncle."

"You're already going to be an uncle," said Sam, "Hamson and Lily's babe is due in March. They're your family now too."

"Oh right," Frodo said, "I still don't feel ready to be an uncle."

Sam kissed the top of Frodo's head, he smelled like sweat.

"You'll make a fine uncle, Frodo dear," said Sam, "do you want me to run you a bath?"

"I smell don't I," said Frodo, lifting his arm to sniff. He cringed and winkled his nose,"ugh! Yes, I do need a bath."

Sam shifted, gently moving Frodo so that his head was resting on the pillow.

Frodo grasped his hand and squeezed.

"I love you."

Sam kissed Frodo's brow, "I love you too, Frodo."

When the tub was filled, Sam returned to find Frodo sleeping peacefully.

He looked so beautiful that it was almost a shame to wake him, but he really needed a bath.

Gently he pushed Frodo's curls away from his brow and kissed him.

Frodo stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled up at Sam.

"Is my bath ready?" He asked.

"Aye," said Sam, "and once you're done, the others have made breakfast."

Frodo got up, stretched, and pulled on his dressing gown."I suppose I shouldn't keep them waiting. Wash my hair?"

"Now Frodo," Sam said, kissing him on the nose, "if I do that, they'll be waiting a long time for breakfast."

Frodo leaned forward and kissed Sam on the cheek, "bloody spoilsport."

When Frodo finished, he found breakfast and Sam waiting for him.

"Others are in the parlor." He explained, "here."

Frodo took a loaded plate from Sam, "thank you Dearest."

Breakfast for that morning was Tookish eggs*, beans on toast, bacon, and mushrooms sauteed in butter.

"It was so nice of them to make breakfast," said Frodo, "we ought to repay them. Perhaps we could make some of Bilbo's jam tarts later."

"If you're up to it," said Sam, taking a bite of his toast."

"We'll see," Frodo said, "I feel better, but I'm still a bit tired. Right now I'm more interested in finishing my breakfast."

Frodo and Sam joined the others in the parlor after breakfast.

Frodo and Sam both found wrapped parcels on their seats.

"Oh my," said Frodo, "seems as though you lot have been busy while we were at breakfast. Sam?"

"Yes love?" Sam said.

"Get the gifts out of the chest in front of the bed." Said Frodo.

Sam kissed Frodo on the cheek and left the room.

Though Merry and Pippin wouldn't say it in front of Frodo or Sam, they were so glad to see their cousin so happy. After the Quest they had worried for him, he'd been so frail and sad then, but Sam's care and the medicine had changed that.

"How are you feeling today Frodo?" Diamond asked.

"Tired," said Frodo, "but much better. Thank you. How did you sleep."

Frodo caught Pippin's eye and winked. Pippin went redder than a tomato.

"You er heard that did you?" Said Pippin sheepishly.

"Sam did," Frodo said, "we're very happy for you both, but please try to keep it down. I'd prefer to know as little as possible about your bedroom endeavors."

"Hasn't stopped you," said Merry, "if I recall correctly, the whole Fellowship found out about you and Sam because you didn't realize men's walls are thin."

"Shut up," said Frodo, looking both embarrassed and indignant.

"Oh yes!" said Pippin in an accurate imitation of Frodo's voice, "oh yes! Oh Sam!"

"Fuck off," said Frodo, "I hate you both!"

Sam came in carrying the presents.

"Stop annoying him," said Sam mock seriously, "or I'll throw your presents on the fire."

"Oh very well," said Pippin, "you always spoil our fun."

"I always spoil my Frodo," said Sam, giving Frodo a peck on the lips, "I don't always spoil your fun."

"Oh we know you  _ spoil  _ Frodo," said Merry, grinning.

Frodo flashed him a hand gesture that was most unbecoming of a Ringbearer.

"Oh!" Said Merry, pretending to be offended, "did you see what he did! The absolute cheek!"

"You prats both deserve it," Diamond said, trying to keep a straight face, "now let's open your presents!"

"Well," said Pippin, "you're the youngest Diamond, you get to open first."

"Oh, well I think I shall,"she said, picking up a small box on the top of the pile, "I'll start with yours Pippin,"

She undid the ribbon, opened the box, and gasped.

"Why it's lovely!" She said, holding up a blue silken ascot, "are you asking to court me?"

Pippin looked decidedly nervous, "Er," he said, "well yes. I um, I asked your parents last week. I mean only if you want to though."

"Did you think I would say otherwise?" She laughed, "no hobbit in their right mind would turn you down. I mean, you're one of the most eligible bachelors in the Shire, you're funny, and you've got a nice ass."

The others roared with laughter.

"So are you courting me for my money or my ass?" Said Pippin, trying and failing to sound indignant.

"She's definitely courting you for your ass Pip," Merry said with a cheeky grin.

"No no," put in Frodo, "she's definitely in it for the money. I'd watch myself Pip, she might push you off a cliff for the inheritance money one day."

"I would," added Sam.

"Are you telling me," said Frodo in mock offended tones, "that you'd push me off a cliff for my money?"

"Not you!" Exclaimed Sam, "I meant Pippin. You're much too handsome to shove off a cliff."

"Oh I can't believe you're saying that about someone with the Baggins ears!" Snorted Pippin, "you have no taste Sam."

"He may have the Baggins ears," said Merry, "but, if rumors of my cousin's escapades in his younger days are to be believed, he's got the Brandybuck-"

"Don't you dare." Said Frodo, who had gone beet red.

Diamond meanwhile was laughing so hard that tears had started in her eyes.

"Oh dear," she said, clutching at her side, "ha ha ha! Nobody is tee hee hee! Nobody is pushing anyone off a cliff. Ha ha ha! Now stop this before I split at the seams!"

They all fell about laughing and it was several minutes before they were all able to regain composure.

"Oh my," said Frodo, dabbing at this eyes with a hankerchief, "I don't think I've laughed that hard in ages."

He and Sam were leaning against each other in an effort to not slide off the sofa.

"You should-" Merry wheezed, "you should open your present Pip."

"Right," giggled Pippin, "I'll open this one from Sam."

He tore off the wrapping and gave a shout of joy.

"It's marmalade!" He exclaimed, "you remembered!"

"Of course he remembered," said Merry, "our Sam's got a long memory. And now I believe it's my turn."

They made out very well that year. There's nothing hobbits love more than giving and receiving gifts. At last, there was only one gift left and it was Frodo's.

He tore off the wrapping and stared at the contents in amazement.

It was a heavy quilt, beautifully made with a portrait of Frodo and Sam on it wrapped in a loving embrace.

For a moment Frodo was rendered speechless, then the tears came.

"Oh Pip," he said, clutching the blanket to himself, "it's so beautiful. Look Sam! Isn't it beautiful?"

"Aye,"said Sam, touching it, "and soft too. T'will be good for these cold winter nights."

"I'm glad you like it," said Pippin," really it's from my mum and my sisters, they made it, I'm hopeless at sewing. We know how you get cold easily Frodo."

Sam was quite sure that no power in Middle-Earth that could pull that quilt away from Frodo.

Sam kissed his temple, "Frodo, why don't we put the blanket on our bed before you get sparks on it."

"Oh right," said Frodo, getting up, still clutching the quilt to him.

Later that night Frodo and Sam lay under their new blanket, cozy, just on the edge of sleep.

Frodo sighed happily. Yes, there was no better place to be than here.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this being so late, I had the writer's block from hell and my phone decided to have an issue while I was out of town.


End file.
